It's The Little Things That Count
by Live How You Want To Live
Summary: 'When Emmet, Batman, Benny and GCBC are affected by one of Business' relics while destroying them, Lucy and UniKitty find themselves looking after four young - and hyper - children. And maybe, if he's lucky, Business can make up for lost time with his long lost son.' Humanized!
1. Children and Clothes

**A/N: **Why hello to those who have decided to give this a try. First chapters always have me a little nervous! Anyway, this is dedicated to the amazing **Bryon the Snowman** due to the fact that they asked me to write this and I thought, why not give something else a try? It is humanized and the headcannons that will be used in this story are;

Father Business (Business is Emmet's Dad.)

Bad Cop came during highschool. Bad's name is Liam, Good's is Neeson. (I couldn't help myself…)

UniKitty is still a princess of Cloud Cuckoo Land, a magical realm in the mountain ranges of Middle Zealand. You can only get their via a portal. It looks like it's in the clouds because the mountains are that high, hence it's name…

I do not own anything you will see within this story.

* * *

Lucy didn't really understand _what_ had happened. It had been a normal, average, lazy day, her and UniKitty having one of their rare _'girls only day'_ in Lucy and Emmet's apartment while the guys were out helping Business destroy the last of his relics. The two girls had been in a deep discussion about something that – albeit not entirely girly – had interested them both when the door was thrown open.

Lucy had instantly vaulted from her chair and rushed to the front door of the apartment, her pink haired companion quickly behind her.

And that was why they were standing at the door, both with mouths hanging open as they gaped at the image before them.

"How…" Lucy mumbled the word, looking up to meet the eyes of a frazzled President Business.

The President chuckled weakly and Lucy finally took note of the dark circles under his eyes, "We may have had an accident in the Relics Room."

Lucy snapped her mouth shut, jaw set in a firm, straight line as she stared at the four, young children all standing around Business' legs, all wearing confused expression as they stared up at her and UniKitty.

"Is that-" UniKitty quickly pushed past Lucy, moving to kneel before a little, blond haired boy wearing an oversized astronaut helmet, blue eyes wide as he watched her kneel before him.

"That would be Benny, yes," Business winced slightly and pointed to the youngest of the four boys, a small, slightly chubby boy with messy brown hair and just as brown eyes, "and that, Luvy, would be your boyfriend."

Lucy closed her eyes briefly as she felt the beginning of a headache form and she breathed a heavy sigh before kneeling down in front of him, forcing a smile, "Hello Emmet."

The boy instantly perked up, "You know who I am?"

She nodded, "I do."

"Do you know me?" The tallest of the boys, wearing an oversized black shirt, glasses askew on the bridge of his nose, jumped in, smiling up at her widely.

"Good Cop…?" Lucy glanced up at Business and received a nod in return, but the boy frowned and shook his head.

"No, but Ma and Pa are cops! I'm Neeson!" he held out his hand, smiling widely and Lucy gently shook it as she kept the simple, fake smile on her face, her mind desperately trying to work out a way to get them back to their previous selves.

"And what about… Bad Cop?" UniKitty hated asking the question and she received a confused look from Neeson.

"Bad Cop didn't come around until they were in school," Business answered quickly, Lucy distracting Neeson as he answered the princess' question.

"I'm Bruce," the previously quiet voice spoke up and Lucy grinned and ruffled his hair.

"I knew that. Everyone knows who Bruce Wayne is!"

UniKitty laughed as Bruce gave a sudden, small grin of pride. She got to her feet, Benny grabbing one of her arms and staring up at her until she picked him up and carried him on her hip.

"So… what do we do?"

"Well," Business swallowed and glanced around the room, refusing to meet their eyes, "I don't actually know-"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lucy straightened up, one hand resting on Emmet's head, gently threading her fingers through the soft brown locks.

Business rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, you see, we don't know how to reverse the affect… but I have my team working on it! We'll figure it out!"

Lucy sent him a glare before breathing a heavy sigh and rubbed her temples.

"They need clothes. We can look after them here for now, but they need clothes," UniKitty spoke up, rotating her upper body slightly as Benny leaned against her, "And their rough ages would help for a few things; if they get sick we can find the right medicine, stuff like that."

Business nodded absently, "We believe Emmet and Benny are about five while Bruce is six and Neeson seven."

UniKitty nodded, "Clothes though? We can't take them shopping in what they're wearing and we don't know their sizes."

Business shrugged, "I don't know… we could guess?"

Lucy glared and rolled her eyes, "Are there any tailors in Bricksburg?"

Business shrugged once more, "No one ever really uses a tailor unless it's for a specific purpose… and I don't think they do house calls anymore."

Lucy sighed and glanced down at Emmet, the little brunette smiling up at her almost as though he sensed her distress. She smiled back and found that her heart felt a little lighter than before.

"It's Liam's fault really," Business spoke up suddenly and Lucy looked up, raising an eyebrow to signal for him to continue, "Bad Cop's name is Liam. I mean that he was the one who fiddled with the relic that sent them like… this."

"I thought you said they were all safe," UniKitty frowned and Business had the decency to look ashamed.

"I thought they were. But we were removing the last few ones and…"

"Right," Lucy mentally shook herself and grabbed her keys off of the hook by the door before turning to the others, "UniKitty, you look after them for an hour or so. Business, you and I are going shopping."

UniKitty grinned and grabbed Neeson's hand in her free one, "I can do that. Come on boys, let's go watch TV!"

"Okay!" Neeson chirped, grinning as both Emmet and Bruce trailed after the three of them.

Lucy stepped out the door and waited for Business to follow her. She closed the door just as she heard Bruce ask, "Why is your hair pink?"

She didn't stop the smirk from crossing her face.

* * *

Lucy stared, dumbfounded, at the clothes section before her, frowning slightly as she pulled out shirts at random and put them back on the rack. She turned to Business with a huff and said, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Business smirked and grabbed an Avenger's themed shirt from the rack, holding it before him as he analyzed it, "For Batman?"

Lucy frowned, "Isn't he apart of the Justice League?"

"Exactly!"

Lucy shook her head and walked away, frowning as she pulled various sizes of a space themed shirt off the rack, "What size would Benny be?"

"I'd say a five; he's tall for his age, so he'll need the length. Even though they're the same size, because he's a little short, I'd get a four for Emmet," Business took the size five shirt from Lucy and threw it inside the basket he carried before grabbing a size four, orange shirt with a dump truck on the front, "we should get them themed shirts to wear, just so we know who is who."

"If you can't tell the difference then I'm a little worried," Lucy mumbled and headed over to the pants, "Same sizes for pants?"

"No. Get the youngest two size sevens and the older two size eights or nines… whatever you think."

"Right," Lucy grabbed a few different pairs of jeans and trousers, deciding that they'd be old enough to choose what pants they wanted to wear in the morning. She headed over to the pajamas section and pulled out a space invaders themed pair for Benny, a Justice League themed pair of Batman, a blue, striped pair for Emmet and a black pair with a police cruiser on the front for Good Cop.

She mentally told herself that she'd have to refer to him as Neeson as she made her way over to Business, the man grabbing a few, plain coloured shirts of numerous sizes and placed them in the rapidly filling basket.

"Do we need toys?" he looked at her and she laughed before shaking her head.

"Emmet has a LEGO collection stashed in a cupboard somewhere. They can play with that," she grinned and took the bag from Business before leading him over to the counter.

"We'll get them back soon, right? I mean, they're cute and all but…" she trailed off, giving the cashier a small, fake smile as she handed over a shirt.

Business sighed as he grabbed the plastic bags off of the counter, "I hope so."

The cashier smiled at the two of them, "You two make a cute couple."

Business couldn't help the laugh from escaping as Lucy look mortified at the suggestion, the cashier blushing as she realized her mistake.

* * *

UniKitty hummed along with the theme song of the cartoon, Emmet and Benny curled into her sides as they watched. She ran her fingers through the shaggy hair atop Benny's head, her other arm wrapped loosely around Emmet's shoulder. Both Bruce and Neeson were sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the TV, watching quietly as the bright coloured show flashed through scenes.

"Lloyd's my favorite," Benny spoke up and Bruce spun around with a glare that UniKitty found nothing but adorable.

"Cole's better!"

Neeson nodded, smiling slightly, "I like Cole too!"

"What about the blue one?" Emmet looked up to UniKitty and she smiled reassuringly.

"You can like him if you want; everyone can like whoever they like," she grinned when Emmet smiled relieved up at her and she gently ruffled his hair.

Benny huffed from beside her, "But Lloyd's cool."

UniKitty didn't respond, but her smile didn't fade as she watched the cartoon ninja shows the ninja Master Builder's had somehow managed to create and air on TV.

They watched in silence for the remainder of the episode, Benny leaving her side to look for a glass of water while the other three remained and watched the cartoon that followed after.

UniKitty followed Benny into the kitchen and smiled softly when she saw him standing on the tips of his toes for the sink, glass grasped tightly in his small hand.

"Do you need help?" she gently took it from him and held it under the tap, meeting his slightly nervous smile as she filled the glass. She handed it to him and he thanked her, bringing the cup to his lips and drinking from it slowly.

"We're back!"

UniKitty moved to lean out of the kitchen when the door opened and both Business and Lucy, carrying plastic bags of clothes, entered the living room once more, both looking tired and in need of a coffee.

"Busy?"

"No," Lucy shook her head and fell onto the couch next to Emmet, "there's just so many different clothes. Like, seriously. And styles!" she frowned and straightened up, meeting UniKitty's amused expression, "Did you know you can get skinny jeans for boys… for _boys_?!"

UniKitty did nothing more but laugh and close the door behind Business, grabbing a bag and rifling through it. She pulled out the space themed, everyday shirt, grinned and called for Benny.

"Yeah 'Kitty?" he bounded from the kitchen and Business smirked at the nickname.

"Do you like space?"

He gasped and nodded rapidly, grinning as she held the shirt out to him along with a pair of plain, navy trousers.

"Well go put the shirt on then!" she grinned when he took it, running happily to the bathroom she had shown to the boys when they were first left alone.

She handed out a set of clothes to each of the boys before piling the bags together and placing them on one corner of the couch.

When she was reassured that all boys were dressed and happily watching TV in comfortable clothes she joined Lucy and Business, the two having moved to the kitchen for coffee.

"Are they staying here?" she asked the question, bring up one knee against her chest as she rested her chin on top of it.

Business looked like he wanted to say something and Lucy met his questioning gaze before she responded, "For tonight. Business wants to take Emmet for a couple of night. Maybe if he took Benny too… even the load, I guess?"

Business merely nodded and UniKitty frowned slightly, "Why Emmet?"

Business looked up from his coffee and met her questioning gaze, "He's my biological son."

"Oh," UniKitty fell into a silence, asking various questions with her eyes as she stared between the two.

Business coughed slightly, feeling his throat close up slightly before he took a long, large mouthful of his coffee. Only once he was sure his throat was clear did he respond, "When Emmet was three weeks old his mother died. I couldn't bear to look at him so I gave him up."

"I'm sorry," and UniKitty was sorry. She was so sorry that he had suffered through that, even if he had destroyed the realm she came from afterwards.

"It's fine. I just want to make up for lost time, if that's okay."

She nodded instantly and leaned back in her chair, "You know, I never imagined becoming a Mum."

Lucy laughed into her coffee mug and shook her head, "Emmet wanted to have kids but I'm not so sure."

Business smirked from where he was sitting, arms crossed against his chest as he regarded the two girls, "It looks like you got the opposite of what you wanted."

Both girls breathed heavy, tired sighs.


	2. Stories and Snuggles

"…and that was when the spaceship came flying in!"

UniKitty gave a fond smile as she fell into the seat next to Business, watching with a warm feeling as Benny ran around the room, his hand raised above his head like the spaceship he was talking about. Emmet and Neeson watched on with interest, bright eyes wide in wonder and mouths gaping with each word. Bruce sat slightly off to the side, watching in silence while Lucy sat next to him, talking quietly and occasionally drawing out a smile from the almost always silent boy.

It had been an hour – give or take a minute or two - since UniKitty had first found out about Business and Emmet's relation and - after giving the President who had seemingly fallen into a lapse of silence a little time to gather his thoughts – decided that she wanted to know more.

With a small glance at Emmet she slowly began to question him, "I know it's personal and if you don't want to it's fine but… what was Emmet's mother like?"

Business didn't answer right away, instead watching with a small, almost not present smile as Emmet followed Benny around the room like a younger brother. It wasn't until UniKitty opened her mouth to apologize that he finally spoke up, "We met in eleventh grade. I was starting school and a month into the year I tripped up the front stairs and ran into her; we never saw eye to eye after that."

Lucy looked up from where she was sitting next to Batman, quickly catching Business' eye before nodding reassuringly. She flashed a smile and turned back to the younger Dark Knight, grinning as she leaned towards him to tell him a story. Bruce smiled suddenly and turned quickly to face her, a endless stream of words leaving his lips.

"Just after halfway through the year we were forced to sit next to each other in English; we were in a disruptive class and our teacher forced us into a seating plan. By the end of the year we were close," Business gave a fond smile and UniKitty drew a single knee up and against her chest, resting her chin atop it, smiling as she listened to his story.

"She was beautiful; she wasn't like the other 'pretty' girls. She didn't have the long, blond hair and big blue eyes. She had red hair that hung a little below her chin and she had Emmet's brown eyes, or rather, he has hers. But she was still beautiful. Towards the end of twelfth grade we were both without partners for graduation so we went together. Four years later we were married and two and a half years after that Emmet was born," Business chuckled fondly and shook his head, raising his eyes to the ceiling. Emmet glanced towards them when his name was spoken but Lucy quickly adverted his attention back to Benny's story.

"She sounded lovely," UniKitty murmured and Business gave another chuckle.

"She was, but you had to get to know her first. She never really cared for order and rules; she liked a little chaos is her life, a little adventure. She loved reading, writing, drawing, all of those creative types of things and wanted to one day have her own book published."

UniKitty shifted, her own smile fading when Business' fell from his face. The President raised a finger and wiped away the tears at the corners of his eyes before breathing a shaky sigh.

"But not everyone can have a perfect ending. When Emmet was only three weeks and I had only just been voted President, it was nearing the end of the week and close to our weekly grocery shop. We didn't have something for that night's dinner so she went out to get what was needed. She never came home; drunk drivers and red lights don't go together," Business shook his head and rubbed at his eyes.

UniKitty, ignoring her own tears that had formed, reached out and placed a hand on the President's shoulder. She squeezed it reassuringly and, after catching Business' eye, she sent him a reassuring smile, "I know you've done bad things in the past, but she would be so proud of how far you've come in recent months."

Business smiled, "After she died that was when I started bringing out the rules and regulations, carefully bringing out the instructions one by one. I had convinced myself that, had I done it sooner, she'd still be here."

"It's not your fault; it's the driver's fault, not yours," UniKitty gave him another smile before breathing a short, shaky breath and Business met her gaze and smiled back gratefully.

"Are you okay?" Emmet's small voice cut through the two of them like a knife and they both turned to face him. The boy let one of his hands fall on Business' knees and his brown eyes were furrowed together in worry, "I can give you a hug if it'll help."

UniKitty hid her smile at the boy's offer, moving away from the two as Business, with a small, almost hidden sob, took Emmet up on his offer, the boy scrambling into his lap and wrapping his small arms around the President's neck. She joined Lucy on the floor, the female Master Builder laughing at something Bruce told her before she turned to face the princess.

"Did he tell you the whole story?"

"Everything other than a name but I didn't want to press," UniKitty gave a sad smile and Lucy met it with one of her own.

"I never found out her name; I think Emmet knows… or knew, in his current state… but I never asked and he never told me."

UniKitty didn't answer but leaned back on her hands, watching with a grin as Benny bounced onto the couch and laughed, Neeson running after him.

"They started tag about five minutes ago," Lucy informed and UniKitty grinned before frowning suddenly.

"What about dinner? And sleeping arrangements for the night? It's getting late…" she trailed off and Business moved to sit on the floor across from them, Emmet leaning back in his lap, smiling at Lucy from his position.

"I'll take you all out for dinner tonight and swing by tomorrow afternoon to pick Emmet and Benny up," he interrupted and both females sent him a grateful look.

"Is Benny coming too?" Emmet looked up at Business and the President smiled down at him, nodding just as Benny fell into a sitting position behind him.

"Do you have a spaceship?" the blond asked his question innocently, pouting when Business slowly shook his head. He breathed a dramatic sigh and looked around, yawning widely. "I'm hungry."

"We'll go out for dinner soon Benny, okay?" UniKitty smiled when Benny nodded enthusiastically, the boy turning to face the small brunette in the President's lap beside him.

"Emmet, I need your help to defeat Neeson!" he was up on his feet almost instantly, grabbing a giggling Emmet's hand and dragging him towards where both Neeson and Bruce had spent the last few minutes since their game of tag ended building a pillow fort.

"I'm helping Bruce and Neeson!" UniKitty leapt from her position and Lucy quickly joined in on the event, joining Emmet and Benny's team as they came up with a 'strategic' plan to defeat the bad guys.

And Business watched on with a fond smile.

* * *

**A/N:** My gosh, a huge thanks to the 13 people who reviewed! THIRTEEN! Thanks heaps guys! Sorry about this chapter; I know it's kinda boring but it's just a filler/explanation chapter about the whole Business and Emmet thing! Anyways, thanks once more!

- Taylor


	3. Games and Giggles

The car pulled up slowly outside of the apartment Lucy called home. Smoothing down the bottom of the simple, red and black dress she had worn out that night, the female Master Builder turned in her front seat, smiling as she caught sight of the figures behind her.

UniKitty sat off to the left, Benny curled up and asleep in his semi formal clothes, his head against her side and his mouth hanging open. Emmet was barely awake next to him, blinking slowly and occasionally rubbing at his eyes as he watched the surroundings outside the car. Both Bruce and Neeson were talking softly in the far back seats of the car, having finally caught on to Benny's sleeping form in front of them.

"We're home," Lucy unbuckled her seat belt and UniKitty looked up from where she was watching Benny with a smile, slowly raking her fingers through his shaggy blond hair.

"'m tired," Emmet mumbled, fumbling with his seatbelt as Lucy opened his door. She leaned forward and unbuckled it for him, letting him grab onto her. She lifted him out of the car, the boy leaning against her and closing his eyes. UniKitty did the same with Benny, the blond stirring and mumbling something about space under his breath. When the child was securely on her hip she reached out with the hand that wasn't underneath him and let the back of the seat she was sitting on down, giving both Neeson and Bruce enough room to exit the car.

Business leaned out his window, "I'll pick you up on the way to the office at eight tomorrow Lucy so we can both talk to the scientist I've hired to work on a solution."

Lucy shifted Emmet on her hip and the brunette's eyes fluttered open.

"Is Busy going now?" he almost whispered the words and Lucy gave him a tiny smile.

"He sure is. You'll see him tomorrow though, okay?"

"M'kay. Bye bye Busy," he gave a small wave before he settled back into a comfortable position, his eyes closing once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow Emmet. I'll leave you all to it then; goodnight," Business gave a small wave, the four remaining, awake people waving back as he pulled out of the parking space. UniKitty used one arm to hold Benny to her hip – the blonde's arms wrapped around her neck loosely – and used her free hand to hold Neeson's gently, the boy with a pair of glasses perched on his nose looking tired but still holding up a conversation with Bruce.

They waited until Business' car turned around a corner and vanished from sight before they started up the front stairs and UniKitty let Neeson go, both of the older two boys running up the stairs until they reached their designated apartment. They threw the door open, Neeson staying to hold it open for the two females and sleeping kids and shut it behind them.

"Bruce!" Lucy whisper-called and the dark haired boy peeked out from the bathroom.

"What?"

"Can you go for a shower?" I'll run it for you after I put Emmet down; just go and get the pajamas out of the bag, okay?"

The small Dark Knight gave a nod and made way for the bag, Neeson jumping into a seat on the lounge, using the remote to flick through channels.

"Where are they sleeping?" UniKitty whispered, shifting the asleep boy in her arms.

"They can sleep in mine and Emmet's bed for the night," Lucy replied.

UniKitty followed her fellow Master Builder into the small bedroom, momentarily taking in the overall neatness of it. She gently lay Benny across the bed, resting his head on the left pillow. She gently smoothed his hair away from his face before brining the blanket up to his chin.

On the other side of the bed, Lucy did the same, smiling gently when Emmet shifted onto his side. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. When she was sure that both boys were tucked into bed she made her way out of the room, closing the door softly behind her while she watched UniKitty take a seat next to Neeson. After a moment's hesitation, she re-opened the door, keeping it cracked open a little just in case.

"Okay Bruce, let's go run you a shower and then I'll figure out just where you're sleeping, okay," Lucy spoke in a soft voice, wary of waking the two younger boys up.

"Okay," Bruce followed her as she led him into the bathroom, waiting patiently for her to run the water and wait until it was the right temperature.

Lucy turned to face him, grabbing a towel out of the cupboard to his left and handing it to him, "Call out if you need anything."

"Yep," Bruce gave her a small smile and she exited, closing the door softly behind her. She entered the bedroom, sending both Neeson and UniKitty a smile before she reached for the supply cupboard.

"We don't have mattresses, but if I give them blankets and a pillow they can each have a bunk of the couch," Lucy glanced at UniKitty, the princess nodding in agreement.

"And we can just sleep on the floor," the pink haired girl replied and Lucy only nodded, stifling a yawn as she pulled the blankets from the cupboard. She handed them off to UniKitty before grabbing two pillows, kicking the door close before she followed the other female.

"Do you want the top or the bottom Nee'?" UniKitty threw one of the blankets onto the top of the double decker couch, dropping the other one onto the end of the bottom couch.

"Can I sleep on the top?" Neeson looked away from the TV, grinning when UniKitty nodded. He gave a happy cheer - still a quiet one so he wouldn't wake the sleeping boys up - and made way to climb up to the top.

"Hang on, you havn't had a shower yet you grub," UniKitty joked, sticking her tongue out when the boy pushed her gently and made a noise of annoyance.

Lucy listened to the two of them talk with a soft smile on her face as she made the bottom bunk. By the time she was finished, the blanket finally with a cover and the pillow in place, Bruce was making his way into the lounge room, dressed in his pajamas, his hair still wet and plastered to his face.

"Your turn Neeson, off you go!" UniKitty gave him a wave as he made off, the boy walking backwards as he pulled a face.

Lucy shook her head bemusedly before turning to face Bruce, "All ready for bed?"

"I dont have a toothbrush," Bruce looked up at her, almost as though he expected her to pull one out of nowhere.

Instead, Lucy closed her eyes and breathed a tired sigh and UniKitty jumped in to save her.

"You can go without tonight and we'll pick one up tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Bruce replied.

Lucy felt tired as she forced herself off of the newly made bed and she gestured at it when Bruce glanced at her, "This okay for a bed?"

Bruce jumped into it with a frown and looked up, "Is this a couch or a bed?"

Lucy smirked, memories of the various times Batman had ridiculed it only to have Emmet argue back jumping into her mind. She forced them back and replied, "It's a couch, a double decker couch."

Bruce's frown didn't disappear and instead he gave a mumbled, "Weird."

UniKitty laughed softly under her breath, sitting cross legged on the floor as Bruce burrowed under the blanket, shifting until he was comfortable in his make shift bed.

They waited in a comfortable silence until Neeson was out, his hair sticking up from where he had rubbed his towel over it. Lucy sent him a smile and left to turn off the shower.

Neeson yawned and made his way up the ladder to the top, shifting into a position under the blanket and smiling down at UniKitty.

"Don't fall of during the night," UniKitty leaned up and poked his nose playfully. The boy pulled a face in reaponse.

"I won't; I'm a big boy!" Neeson grinned proudly and UniKitty bit back a laugh.

"Sorry, I forgot," she grinned and leaned away, Lucy joining her once more.

"You boys call out if you need anything okay?" Lucy sent them both a serious look and they both nodded in reply, adorably serious expressions on their faces.

"Good boys," UniKitty grinned at them, Lucy walking off to grab more blankets. The princess followes her and grabbes the last pillows, helping Lucy set them up on the floor.

When they were finished, UniKitty slid under the blankets, Lucy joining her after she made a round of the house to turn off the lights. The two - after shifting on the carpeted floor until comfortable - both fell into a much needed sleep, Lucy's soft snores filling the otherwise silent room.

* * *

_"Pew. Pew pew!"_

Lucy groaned and rolled onto her stomach, reaching out with a hand to press the snooze button like she did every morning. When her hand hit carpet, she looked up, taking in a deep breath when she saw Neeson duck behind planty, Benny aiming a finger gun towards him.

With another groan, momentarily forgetting the decision to sleep on the floor, Lucy pushed herself up onto her knees, stumbling to her feet and towards the kitchen for a much needed morning coffee.

"Morning Lucy!" four overly happy voices for the time of day followed her and she merely gave them a wave over her shoulder.

She entered the kitchen, mentally sending a thank you to the princess sitting drearily in a chair at the table for already boiling the kettle. She made herself a mug before falling into a chair, blinking back sleep as she sipped the hot drink. A quick glance at the wall clock told her that it wasn't as early as she thought; instead it was just past seven thirty, and she breathed an annoyed groan when she remembered Business was coming in a little under half an hour.

"While you're out I'll take the boys out to the park," UniKitty spoke in a tone that convinced Lucy she too had been woken up and she nodded,drowning the rest of her coffee.

"Business'll be here soon," she mumbled and left her mug on the table, weaving through the finger gun battle in the lounge room until she was in her roon. She grabbed a plain, white shirt, her newly cleaned hood and a pair of dark jeans. After dressing, she made for the bathroom, tidying her loose ponytail into a neater one and slashing water on her face before brushing her teeth. By the time she was refreshed, her phone in her pocket and both Emmet and Benny had given her morning hugs, Business was parked out the front, the sound of his horn echoing up to her.

He was in a rush.

"I'll be back just after lunch hopefully," Lucy reached for the door, four cheerful goodbyes reaching her ears as the boys briefly paused their game. UniKitty, from where she had taken up a spot on the couch, Bruce's blankets across her legs, gave a small nod and a smile.

"Okay, I'll take them to the park in about an hour or so."

Lucy only nodded and, after giving the boys a wave and receiving four in return, stepped through the door and let it close behind her. She rushed through the stories of the apartment building before she stepped out of the lobby and into the bright sunlight. She climbed into Business' expensive looking business car, buckling her seat belt and closing her door as he started the car up.

And she hoped that, somehow, she could get the cure for the boys sooner.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the wait (again) but school just started (again) and I already have an exam in three days (again.)

Thanks to the people who reviewed;

- **Kindness to Everyone and thing:** Yay, it was cute!

- **Blaze Darkrunner:** Really? Phew, that's a relief!

**- edger230:** Thank you!

- **KarToon12:** I'm glad I managed to get both aspects into it!

- **Littleaquagirl:** Haha, that would be cute!

- **Teddi 8347:** Thanks, I'm glad you thought so! :)

- **Guest:** Gosh, thank you so much!

- **Lively Future:** Gah, thanks! :D

- **Wafflestheninja**: Haha, thanks! They'll have more bonding time soon!

- **Shaymix1234:** Haha, everyone seems to love Ninjago!

- **Kate the Cactus Kitty:** I wanted for Business to have a sad backstory, more so to explain a lot of the stuff that happened in the movie. Thanks!


	4. Serums and Swings

"What do you mean it's going to take a week?"

Business winced internally from where he stood, glancing quickly to where the female Master Builder was standing. Lucy hadn't been overly pleased when the scientist he hired had relayed their progress, and she obviously wasn't happy about having to look after four little kids for the next week.

"Miss, I'm sorry if it's any inconvenience to you, but we need the time to perfect the serum the boys will take in order to reverse the effects of President Business' relic."

Business had to give credit to the scientist for not backing down when Lucy had unbelievably shouted her question; most people wilted under her intense gaze and tried to worm their way out of the conversation. He himself looked anywhere other than the female Master Builder when his name was mentioned, realizing that the patterned floor below him was actually very interesting upon a second glance.

"How am I suppose to look after four boys until then?" Lucy rubbed her face and Business resisted to roll his eyes. Both her and Emmet were entirely different people and he was, still, trying to figure out how they worked so well in a relationship. He knew it was going to bring up arguments in the future; on numerous occasions Emmet had stated that he wouldn't mind having a couple of kids running around and Lucy had always shot him down and told him it was happening. And if Business were to guess anything, he was going to guess that this week really wasn't going to help Emmet win that argument.

"Lucy," Business paused when she shot him a look, "it's not like you're alone. I'm sure UniKitty can help out."

He was surprised when Lucy gave a short laugh and turned to face him with a shake of her head, her side ponytail looking rather irritating as it shook with the motion, "Oh no Business, you're not getting out of this one scot free. You're spending every day with those kids and us, I don't care if you have "_presidential"_ work to do, you're helping."

Business swallowed. In reality, he wouldn't mind spending time with Emmet; the kid was, biologically, his, but the other three weren't. He sighed and gave a curt nod and Lucy, with a last, annoyed glance towards where the scientist had left to go work on the serum with his assistant, left the room, Business following with a tired sigh of his own.

This week was, by far, going to be tough.

* * *

"Higher!"

"Not too high Bruce!" UniKitty called out from where she caught Benny at the bottom of the slide, spinning around before planting him in the sand, turning just in time to catch Emmet, who had decided that going down the slide on his stomach was the best way.

"That's not how you go down a slide!" she laughed, picking him up and tossing him casually over a shoulder, making her way over to the swing set as he playfully kicked and asked her to put him down through his giggles. She did as he asked and he jumped into the free swing, right next to where Bruce was pushing Neeson on the swing, the little boy laughing as he grabbed onto his glassed to ensure they didn't fly off.

"'Kitty, push me!" Emmet giggled and she smiled, maneuvering herself so she stood behind his swing and pushed him, not too high, but high enough to have him giggling and shouting to go higher whenever Neeson did. Benny ran over from the set and helped – as he put it – UniKitty push Emmet on the swing and a small part of the Princess really didn't want this to end.

UniKitty didn't know that Neeson and Bruce had swapped places on the other swing until the eldest boy tugged on her hand gently. She smiled down at him, stepping away from the swing for a second, careful to keep one eye on it just in case Benny got to close to the back of it for her liking.

"What's up Neeson?" she knelt down and he gave a halfhearted shrug before glancing at the ground, his hands playing with the hem of his light grey shirt.

"Are my parents coming to pick me up soon?"

UniKitty felt her heart stop in her chest and she forced out a small breath, a fake smiled splitting across her face. She nudged him gently, "Am I too boring for you?"

Neeson seemed more horrified then amused at her words and he shook his head gently, "No, you're so much fun! But I kinda miss my parents."

UniKitty hummed and nodded, sitting fully on the ground and gesturing for Neeson to follow. He did, sitting with his legs folded underneath him, green eyes peering up at her curiously.

"You see Neeson," UniKitty began, and she mentally cursed when she realized the other three boys had figured out their topic and had all headed over with various questions about their own caregivers, "Lucy, Business and I are looking after you guys for a little bit. All of your parents had some very important business to attend to and decided it would be best if they left you with us for a little while."

"Normally when Mummy and Daddy leave, they leave me with Mummy's friend Alice," Emmet mumbled and UniKitty smiled kindly down at him.

"Do you like going to Alice's house?"

Emmet shrugged, "Not really. She has a cat and I'm aller – alla," he frowned as he tried to pronounce the word and UniKitty quickly came to his rescue.

"Allergic?"

"Yeah, that! They make me sneeze all the time and it's annoying," Emmet huffed and UniKitty bit back a chuckle, ruffling his hair playfully before turning to Bruce.

"Why couldn't we go with them?"

"Well, they had to attend to some very _boring_ business, and that's why you ended up with Lucy and I! We're far more fun than sitting in a business room for hours, aren't we?"

"Yes!" Benny jumped on the spot and this time, UniKitty did chuckle, only stopping when Benny continued, "But Mum doesn't usually send me to babysitters. Ever since Dad vanished on a space trip she always leaves the house for her jobs. She does more than one job!" Benny's voice was proud, but UniKitty felt her smile slip at his words.

If anyone out of the group was more secretive about their home life then Batman, it was Benny. No one had ever heard anything about his parents from him, the astronaut always managing to change the subject to spaceships or stars and moons within a moment, leaving the other person momentarily confused but happy to continue the conversation if only to see the blue clad space guy happy. And now she knew why.

"She had to go away this time though," UniKitty said and Benny shrugged.

"Oh well, this way is a lot funner then watching TV at home," Benny was so happy when he talked that UniKitty didn't bother correcting his grammar.

"Exactly," UniKitty smiled before suddenly jumping violently when someone reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She heard Lucy bark a laugh from behind her and she glared, blue eyes flashing as she sent the intense look towards her fellow female Master Builder.

"That wasn't funny."

"Oh, it was," Lucy sat down next to her, the boys running off to play once more, Business making his way to the swing set Emmet had clambered into before starting to push him, Benny, Neeson and Bruce running around the jungle gym and shouting at each other, their little, hearty giggles filling the air with a sense of peace.

"It's going to take a week to create the serum."

"A week?" UniKitty whipped her head around to face Lucy, the darkly dressed female picking at the grass around her as she nodded.

"A whole week. Got any ideas?"

"Well…" UniKitty trailed off as she stared at the city around them, hopeful for any ideas, "We could take them to the zoo? I know Benny would like it if we went to that solar system place? You know the one, where it's all about sci-fi and planets and stuff…"

Lucy gave a small nod and breathed a sigh, resting her head in her hands, "I'm so tired."

UniKitty laughed, "It hasn't even been that long Lucy."

* * *

**A/N:** A small note about Benny's past; I've had a habit of making most of them have happy back stories – Emmet living with happy, kind foster parents, both Lucy, Kitty and GCBC growing up with both of their parents and everyone knows Batman's (that isn't happy) – and decided that one of them needed something a little different, with only one parent because not every family has two parents. So I picked Benny, 'cause I haven't really written anything about his past. That's why he was chosen to only have one parent and have kind of a dysfunctional childhood (not every family with only one child is dysfunctional though, I just chose to make it so for little Benny.)

A huge apology for taking so damn long to update and another huge thank you to the 20 people who gave a review for last chapter! That's the most I've ever gotten for any story on here, so I'm so happy about that! Thank you all so, so much, and I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long!


End file.
